


Hidden Agenda.

by SpnKnight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight





	Hidden Agenda.

It had been a long week and Svea needed some time off. The constant running around, doing this, doing that… It was starting to take a toll on her. When she was finally home, where she could relax with a book and a glass of wine, a knock sounded on the door. With a deep sigh, she walked across the living room and opened the door to see her standing in Svea’s doorway.

Nova.

Nova was a close friend of Svea’s. Though, Svea wished they could be closer. But she knew that Nova was with someone and wasn’t really that into girls. 

"Hey Nova, come on in."

Nova’s deep brown eyes glanced up at Svea. “I hope I’m not intruding. I know it’s been a long week. I don’t want to be a bother.”

"Shut up and get in here. You’re not a damn bother and you know it. Now, sit down and tell me what’s wrong."

"He left. Isaac left me. For … for a man."

Svea sat down next to her now sobbing friend and ran a hand on her back.

"Shhh, Nova. It’ll be okay." She wiped at her tears and pulled her face towards hers. "It’ll be okay, sweetheart. I’m here for you. Don’t you ever forget that." 

Nova smiled. “Thank you Svea. You’re … you’re amazing.” Nova kissed her cheek and sniffled lightly. Svea turned to face her friend and was stunned at the simple fact that Nova had been bawling and still looked beyond beautiful. Yes, it had only been for a minute or so, but most people looked like death after a good hard cry. Her breath caught in her throat. Nova giggled and wiped her tears away. 

"What?"

"You know what, Svea."

"Um."

"Don’t ‘um’ me, girl. We’ve been friends for years, hell, best friends. I know your face. I know that noise." Nova moved even closer. "I know when you really want someone."

Svea backed off a bit. “I don’t want to take advantage of you, Nova. Plus, you don’t even like girls.”

"It’s best to keep an open mind" Nova touched Svea’s face with her fingertips, running them down her cheek. When she reached her neck, Nova let her fingers wander past Svea’s ear to the back of her neck where she gently gripped and pulled her closer. Svea couldn’t hardly breath. Butterflies exploded in her stomach.

Their lips touched ever so softly. Svea moaned and pulled Nova in as close as she physically could and turned the slight touch of lips into a hungry open kiss. She brought her hands to Nova’s short pixie-cut hair and tangled her fingers as best she could before tugging her head back. Exposing her neck, Svea leaned down and laid kisses and gentle bites on Nova’s neck but stopped abruptly and pulled herself away.

"Nova. I can’t do this. You have no idea how much I want this, but I can’t. You don’t know this side of me. You don’t know what you’re getting into."

Nova smiled. “I want to know this side.”

"I don’t want to ruin our friendship"

"You won’t. Besides, I like it a bit rough."

"I’m more than ‘a bit’. You know how I told you that I’m a complete sub with a man? Well, I’m a dom when I’m with a woman. I’m a completely different person."

Nova pulled Svea close and whispered in her ear “Dominate me”

Svea threw her down on the couch and started lifting Nova’s shirt, kissing her belly as she went up. Nova’s breasts were fairly small, so she often didn’t wear a bra. Like right now. Svea moaned as she ran her hands up and down Nova’s soft pale skin, running her fingers over her nipples and back down to her waistband. She pulled the shirt over Nova’s head and continued with the kisses on her chest. Nova tried to touch Svea, but Svea grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. 

Nova moaned loudly as Svea’s tongue flicked over her nipple. 

"You like that?" Svea asked in a husky voice. Nova didn’t answer. Svea sprang up into Nova’s face, bringing her hand down to her throat, giving it a squeeze. 

"You answer me when I ask you a question, you hear me" she growled.

Nova moaned. “Y - yes” Her back arched. 

Svea went back to kissing Nova’s body, working her way down past her belly to her hip bones, giving them a bite. 

"Ahhh"

"Thank fuck for yoga pants" Svea said to herself as she ripped them off her moaning friend. "Fuck"

Nova’s body was amazing. Especially when she didn’t wear panties or a bra. Svea gripped Nova’s hips and squeezed as Nova arched her back again. “Ohh”

She nudged Nova’s legs apart and kissed her inner thigh. Nova hissed. Svea left more kisses, working her way towards Nova’s lips and once she reached them, she ran her tongue up her slit.

"Ahhh"

"I love the noises you make, baby" The pet name made Nova squirm.

Svea ran her tongue on Nova’s slit again before parting her lips and licking her clit. Slowly at first, to tease. Up … down … slow and steady. Nova was moaning in anticipation as Svea teased her wet pussy and almost screamed when a slender finger entered her hole.

Svea’s tongue worked faster and faster, her finger flicked back and forth driving Nova crazy. She introduced another finger and Nova yelled out in bliss. Svea’s free hand had found it’s way up to Nova’s breasts, toying with her nipples. 

"Svea!"

"What, baby?"

"Ahhh"

Svea stretched her arm and squeezed Nova’s throat again.

"I said, what?"

"You - you’re - ahhh" Her back arched. "I’m - ahh fuck -" 

"What baby? You gunna come for me?"" Svea’s voice was almost a growl as she teased the woman’s pussy, finger fucking her hard and fast, tongue flicking her clit"

"Yeah. FUCK I’M - I’M COMING" Nova screamed. Svea fucked her through it until Nova couldn’t breath. She pulled her fingers out of Nova’s dripping pussy and tapped her clit.

"Ahh" Nova squirmed. 

Svea nudged Nova over a bit and curled on the couch next to her to cuddle.

"Wow"

"Told you"

"That was amazing. You can be rough!"

Svea looked at Nova with an evil glint in her eye and laughed. “Oh sweetheart. I was being nice.”

A small moan left Nova’s lips. “Maybe we can see how nice you can be” She kissed Svea and curled under her arm.


End file.
